OS: Qui vivra verra
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: !ALERTE SPOILERS! Alors que la destruction de Romdeau vient de s'achever, trop de questions restent sans réponses, trop d'explications manquent. Mais à présent, Ergo Proxy se souvient de tout: des Créateurs, du Projet Proxy, du Projet Boomerang,... Enfin, il peut apporter des réponses à ses questions. Lui, le dernier Proxy vivant, le 301è Proxy... Le Proxy de la mort.


Hey les gens! :D Nouveau changement de fandom, et cette fois-ci, avec "Ergo Proxy"! :D

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé cet anime! *O* J'avais fort envie de comprendre toute l'histoire d'Ergo/Vincent alors j'ai écrit ce petit texte pour exposer mon point de vue sur cette histoire :D J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

ATTENTION: si vous n'avez pas vu et que vous comptez regarder cet anime, n'allez pas plus loin! Parce que ça, c'est du bon gros spoilers :3

Pour les initiés (ou ceux qui ne veulent pas regarder l'anime), enjoy! :D

"Ergo Proxy" appartient à Manglobe ;)

* * *

Vincent ouvrit lentement les yeux et redressa légèrement la tête, les cheveux légèrement secoués par le vent qui parcourait le monde extérieur. Le dôme s'était définitivement effondré, laissant Romdeau sans défense face à la désolation de la Terre. Restait-il des survivants? Des autoraves, infectés ou non? Pino avait-elle réussi à fuir avec le "Lapin" avant la destruction du dôme? Et Real, avait-elle réussi à s'en sortir? Parce que s'il avait refusé le paradis que lui avait offert Monad, c'était uniquement pour elle.

Il voulait la retrouver, essayer de gagner son amour malgré sa véritable nature de Proxy, reconstruire une nouvelle vie à ses côtés, regarder la Terre guérir et la nature reprendre ses droits... Vivre avec elle. Vivre...

Ses vêtements claquant au vent lourd de poussière, Vincent souffla profondément: à présent, il se souvenait de tout. Maintenant qu'il avait fait face à Proxy One, son double, son créateur, il se souvenait de tout. De son passé, de son présent, et de son futur ainsi que de sa mission.

Vincent ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément l'air de l'extérieur: ayant fait exploser des usines de méthane, les Humains, les Créateurs avaient quitté la Terre. En orbite autour de la planète dévastée et incapables d'en habiter une autre, les Humains avaient créé des êtres à leur image, des êtres imparfaits mais pourvus de pouvoirs surhumains: les Proxies.

Leur rôle était simple: les 300 Proxies avaient pour mission de créer 300 villes et dômes de protection, ainsi qu'une population de néo-humains accompagnés d'autoraves, et de surveiller la guérison de la Terre. Pour éviter que les Proxies perdent le contrôle de la nouvelle population terrestre, les Créateurs leur confièrent également une "matrice" chacun, une espèce de "mère porteuse" qui devait donner naissance aux néo-humains, eux-mêmes ayant été créés stériles et donc, incapable de se reproduire. C'était là le "Projet Proxy". Simple, efficace, infaillible.

Vincent s'appuya plus sûrement contre la dernière antenne parabolique encore debout: jusque là, tout semblait parfait. Seulement, c'était là que le "Projet Boomerang" et la "Pulsation de l'Éveil" entraient en action. Parce que les Humains restaient des Humains, imparfaits, parasites, manipulateurs et profiteurs. Parce que, lorsque la Terre serait en voie de guérison et qu'un retour pourrait être envisageable, le virus Cogito infecterait les autoraves et les machines qui, prenant conscience de leurs sentiments, se rebelleraient contre leurs maîtres, les néo-humains, amenant la destruction de toute vie sur Terre, la laissant vierge à nouveau pour le retour des véritables Humains.

Puis, les nuages se lèveraient et la lumière divine, le soleil se dévoilerait enfin... Réduisant en poussière les Proxies, conçus, créés pour ne pas pouvoir résister à ses rayons. Ainsi, après tout le travail fourni par les Proxies, après avoir donné tant d'amour aux nouvelles populations, tout serait réduit à néant pour laisser les Humains revenir sur Terre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme s'ils avaient pressenti la guérison de la Terre. Alors que l'entièreté du travail avait été réalisé par les Proxies.

Vincent porta machinalement la main à son... Au pendentif que lui avait légué Proxy One. Le pauvre... Malgré le mal qu'il avait fait, il le comprenait, lui et sa souffrance, son désespoir de ne pas être aimé par ses Créateurs. Après avoir été envoyé sur Terre, après avoir compris le plan des Humains, One avait décidé de préparer une vengeance digne de ce nom, une vengeance telle que même les Créateurs ne s'y attendraient pas...

Avec l'aide des cellules de Monad (car eux aussi, Proxies, étaient stériles), sa bien aimée âme-sœur, unies aux siennes, il avait réussi à créer, sans que les Humains ne le sachent, son double parfait, son clone, le 301ème Proxy,... Lui, Ergo Proxy.

One lui avait donné le nom d'Ergo en lien avec le nom du virus qui devrait affecter les autoraves, sans doute une manière de se moquer des Humains: "Cogito Ergo Sum", "je pense, donc je suis". Ironie du sort et manière de montrer que l'erreur des Humains avait été de donner à leurs créations des âmes et donc, un moyen de penser et d'exister par eux-mêmes. Et après lui avoir transféré ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, son désespoir, sa tristesse, sa déception, sa rage, sa colère, One lui avait donné une mission. Simple, limpide: les venger en, une fois le moment venu, tuant leurs Créateurs. Pas tous les Humains, simplement ceux qui les avaient trahis en les envoyant à la mort.

Vincent caressa distraitement le pendentif du bout du pouce, perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs nouvellement retrouvés: ainsi, il était comme un deuxième Proxy One. Il avait des souvenirs, ses émotions, son physique,... D'où le surnom d'"ombre": Ergo n'était qu'une copie parfaite de One, une ombre qu'on différenciait de l'original grâce à un masque. Pouvait-il dire qu'il existait? Qu'il était une personne à part entière?

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement: peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était créé un alter-ego, un échappatoire en la personne de Vincent Law, pauvre petit immigré de Mosque. Après avoir construit Romdeau et son dôme, après avoir veillé sur ses "enfants" qui le considéraient comme un Dieu créateur, inconscients de leur destin, pendant des années et des années, One ne faisant que le seconder, refusant d'appliquer les ordres de son créateur, Ergo avait fui. Il avait fui One, ses responsabilités de "Dieu", la ville et ses habitants, ses enfants,...

Incapable de supporter la vérité du "Projet Boomerang" et sa mission vengeresse plus longtemps... Incapable également de supporter que ses enfants ne l'acceptent plus comme membre à part entière de la société, du système…

Il avait confié Romdeau à un homme digne de confiance et qui croyait toujours en lui comme en un Dieu Créateur, s'étant même montré à lui: Donov Mayer. L'homme avait promis de veiller sur la ville en son absence, priant pour que leur Dieu soit de retour au plus vite, et en même temps terriblement honoré de cette mission qu'on lui avait confié. Et, sans prévenir One, développant sa propre personnalité, Ergo avait fui Romdeau pour Mosque, là où se trouvait Monad, à la fois sa créatrice et son âme sœur.

Car il y avait deux choses que One n'avait pas prévues en créant un clone parfait de lui-même: la première, que ce clone développerait ses propres sentiments et sa propre personnalité. La seconde, que, puisqu'il était une réplique parfaite de lui-même, que ce double allait immanquablement tomber amoureux de Monad, elle qui était donc leur âme-sœur à tous les deux...

Et alors qu'Ergo avait rejoint Monad dans le but de lui expliquer son mal-être de devoir prochainement abandonner ses enfants, et le refus de sa destinée d'instrument de vengeance mortelle, One, enragé que son double ose quitter la ville et le trahir, à la fois en refusant sa destinée de meurtrier des néo-humains, et à la fois en tombant amoureux de Monad, avait poussé Donov à bombarder et à attaquer Mosque. Il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il était un autre Dieu, qu'il venait le prévenir que Mosque retenait leur Dieu créateur et qu'il fallait les attaquer pour le libérer et le récupérer.

A l'image des véritables Humains, Donov s'était montré facilement manipulable, susceptible, effrayé et enragé à l'idée que leur Dieu bien aimé leur avait été enlevé par d'autres. Alors, bien qu'il ait réussi à attendre le retour d'Ergo pendant au moins une cinquantaine d'années, il avait cédé à ses émotions trop fortes et avait bombardé Mosque et envoyé des troupes pour enlever le Dieu de la ville.

-"Œil pour œil, dent pour dent"...

Murmura doucement Vincent en serrant le pendentif dans sa main. Les Proxies avaient été crées selon le modèle des Créateurs, les Humains eux-même. Et les Proxies avaient créé les néo-humains avec pour modèle leurs propres Créateurs. Inévitablement, les deux créations recelaient les même défauts que leur original… Pas étonnant que One ait réussi à convaincre Donov d'attaquer Mosque. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à manipuler ses sentiments en lui faisant croire que leur Dieu avait été enlevé et qu'ils ne pourraient survivre sans… Les néo-humains, tout comme les Proxies et les Humains, étaient faibles et plein de défauts. Si influençables, si facile à manipuler…

Vincent leva la tête en inspirant profondément: il se rappelait de tout…

Il était avec Monad lorsque le premier missile s'était écrasé sur le dôme de Mosque. Il avait paniqué, complètement perdu pied avec la réalité. Il savait que c'était One qui tirait les ficelles, que son créateur et double parfait venait le chercher pour le ramener de force à Romdeau et à sa mission. Et Ergo, comme un enfant, avait paniqué, incapable d'accepter son destin et sa mission vengeresse et meurtrière. Vincent se souvenait avoir déboulé dans la salle du trône où était assise Monad. Il se souvenait être tombé à ses pieds, avoir senti des larmes terrifiées et désespérées rouler sur ses joues et sur son masque blanc. Il se souvenait de ses paroles:

- _Il vient me chercher! Je t'en supplie, Monad, ma mère, ma bien-aimée, ne le laisse pas m'emmener! Ne le laisse pas m'emprisonner! Ne le laisse pas écrire mon destin!_ (Il avait baissé la tête) _Je ne veux pas tuer, même s'ils ne nous acceptent plus, même s'ils ne nous considèrent plus comme des Dieux, je ne peux pas les tuer!_

Il se souvenait avoir tremblé: même si leurs créations les rejetaient, même s'il n'était qu'un clone, il refusait de tuer, de devoir venger son Créateur.

- _Je ne peux pas…_

Monad lui avait prit les mains et l'avait redressé, plongeant dans ses yeux, murmurant de sa voix si douce à l'époque, un air légèrement triste sur son magnifique visage gris:

- _Ergo, mon enfant, mon amour: c'est là ton destin, tu dois l'accepter…_

 _-Non! Je refuse!_

Il avait secoué résolument la tête, incapable de s'y résoudre, incapable d'empêcher ses larmes d'horreur et de peur rouler sur ses joues:

- _Je ne veux faire de mal à personne! Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là! Je ne veux pas être un simple jouet entre ses mains, un instrument! Je t'en prie: aide moi…_

Les mains de Monad avaient encadré son visage, doucement, tendrement. Il avait relevé la tête et croisé son regard:

- _Veux-tu à ce point échapper au destin que t'a écrit One, Ergo?_

 _-Oui… De tout mon coeur…_

Monad avait esquissé un triste sourire et un deuxième missile avait fait trembler la ville toute entière:

- _Alors, je peux t'y aider…_

Le regard d'Ergo, ce regard blanc si particulier, s'était éclairé derrière ses larmes:

- _Comment?_

Monad avait désigné la matrice du menton:

- _Déguise-toi, métamorphose-toi en une chose que One ne pourra soupçonner de t'abriter._

Ergo s'était tourné vers la matrice, vers le corps d'un jeune homme encore en pleine formation, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes, flottant dans le liquide « maternel »:

- _En néo-humain…_

Monad avait tendrement hoché la tête:

- _Fais-le, mon enfant, mon amour…_

Ergo avait déglutit difficilement puis, serrant la main de son âme soeur dans la sienne, avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentré. Il avait transformé son corps, l'avait rapetissé à taille humaine, avait coloré sa peau de beige, ses cheveux de brun foncé, presque noir, comme le modèle en formation qu'il venait de voir,… Il avait raccourci ses ongles, ses mains, ses bras, ses pieds, ses jambes, sa tête,… Puis, lentement, avait rouvert les yeux…Verts…

Verts comme la nature qui recouvrait autrefois la Terre qu'ils habitaient…

Il avait tressaillit et trébuché, légèrement fatigué par l'effort. Mais Monad l'avait retenu, l'avait doucement aidé à s'agenouiller sur le sol de la salle du trône, faisant de même juste en face de lui, sans lui lâcher la main:

- _Ergo?… Ergo, tu m'entends?_

 _-Oui… Oui, je t'entends, Monad…_

La Proxy sourit tendrement:

- _Tes cheveux sont encore trop semblables à ceux de One, mon enfant…_

Elle avait doucement passé la main sur sa tête, aplatissant les mèches rebelles dressées sur son crâne, lissant ses cheveux d'un geste maternel et amoureux. Il avait esquissé un sourire épuisé, de la sueur roulant sur son front:

- _Merci, mère…_

Mais comme il avait tenté de se redresser, Monad avait doucement posé les mains sur ses épaules:

- _Attends: tu ne pourras pas échapper à One ni à ton destin si tu ne fais que te métamorphoser._

 _-Alors… Alors que dois-je faire de plus?_

 _-Laisse-moi t'aider, te soulager du fardeau de ta mission et te libérer de ta souffrance._

Ergo avait cligné des yeux, la bouche entrouverte:

- _Comment?…_

Elle avait sourit:

- _Confie une copie de tes souvenirs à Amnesia_ (Elle désigna l'autorave du bras puis, posa la main sur sa poitrine), _et confie-moi les originaux._

 _-Pourquoi?_

 _-Tu souffres, Ergo, et ta souffrance me fait du mal… Si tu veux vivre ta propre vie, sans destin écrit d'avance, en étant un citoyen modèle, en te mêlant au système et en étant heureux, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mon amour, mon fils…_

Ergo avait senti des larmes envahir ses yeux épuisés, les même qu'il apercevait dans ceux de sa Créatrice:

- _Mère,… Ma bien-aimée Monad…_

 _-Fais-vite, Ergo… Mon amour…_

Il s'était tourné vers l'autorave, lui avait tendu la main et l'avait posée difficilement sur son front, lui transmettant l'entièreté de tes souvenirs en un instant. Le robot poussa un petit « _Sauvegarde en cours. Traitement des données._ » puis, il y eut un petit « bip » et il se pencha en avant:

- _Vos souvenirs sont en de bonnes mains, Maître Ergo. Si un jour vous cherchez à connaitre la vérité, venez me trouver, ici, à Mosque, et je vous les rendrai._

Ergo, défaillant presque, avait hoché la tête et murmuré un vague « Merci » soulagé: cela avait été une bonne idée. Vivre sans souvenirs, sans avoir à porter le poids de sa destinée tragique sur ses épaules, sans avoir à faire souffrir quiconque,… Oui, c'était presque une bénédiction que de pouvoir tout oublier… Mais…

- _Comment vais-je pouvoir te transmettre mes souvenirs sans les garder?_

Monad avait sourit, des larmes d'émotion roulant sur ses joues foncées:

- _Laisse-moi m'en occuper._

Ergo avait esquissé un sourire triste puis, tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient, avait soufflé:

- _Merci… Merci, mère, ma bien-aimée Monad…_

 _-Je viendrai te chercher, Ergo, mon enfant, mon amour… Alors attends-moi…_

 _-Adieu._

 _-Adieu._

Et leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, tendrement, doucement. Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient paisiblement, une nouvelle bombe avait explosé et le dome avait commencé à s'effondrer tandis que la terre s'était mise à trembler. Et leurs larmes avaient roulé sur leurs joues, brillant dans la lumière de la salle du trône,…

Puis, ils avaient rouvert les yeux, des yeux devenus bleus lumineux.  
Et Ergo avait commencé à sombrer dans l'oubli.

Seule avait résonné la voix de Monad dans sa tête:

- _Désormais, tu t'appelles Vincent Law, citoyen de Mosque._

 _-Vin… cent…_

Les yeux d'Ergo s'étaient révulsés en même temps qu'une poutre s'était effondrée du toit. Monad avait doucement soulevé son corps sans connaissance dans ses bras et l'avait déposé dans ceux de l'autorave:

- _Emmène-le en sécurité, Amnesia. Emmène-le dans le dôme._

 _-Bien, Monad Proxy._

Elle avait souri puis avait passé la main derrière ses épais cheveux blancs, en dégageant un pendentif en bronze, le même que celui qui avait été donné aux 209 autres Proxies. Elle avait poussé un petit rire avant de le passer autour du cou d'Ergo. De son enfant, de son amour…  
De Vincent…

- _Garde-le précieusement avec toi, mon amour…_

Monad avait posé ses lèvres sur son front puis s'était détournée et avait lentement titubé vers son trône, la respiration courte et hachée, douloureuse, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues: One avait perdu la tête. Après avoir compris la trahison des Humains et leur terrible destin, il avait perdu la Raison… Et c'était pour cela que Monad avait choisi Ergo plutôt que lui…

-" _Je pense, donc je suis"…_

Avait-elle sourit avant de s'assoir sur son trône de pierre, si froid, si froid…

- _Et je pense, donc tu es…_

La douleur des souvenirs d'Ergo lui faisait perdre la tête: comment avait-il pu survivre, supporter tant de souffrance, de désespoir, de peur? Elle avait haleté et posé l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du trône, si froid, si froid…

- _Mon amour…_

Elle avait été faible…  
Elle avait choisi Ergo plutôt que One.  
Elle avait choisi l'amour plutôt que le devoir.  
Elle avait choisi Vincent plutôt que Mosque…

Et tandis qu'Amnesia s'éloignait, emportant son âme-soeur avec lui, Monad avait fermé lentement les yeux:

- _Vis… Vis, et sois heureux…_

Quand Amnesia avait disparut avec son précieux enfant, la porte principale s'était brutalement ouverte sur des soldats de Romdeau et des autoraves de combat. Ils avaient levé leurs fusils vers elle, vers la matrice… Et Monad avait fermé les yeux:

- _Ergo…_

Vincent rouvrit les yeux: avec cela, les Proxies étaient devenus des secrets d'Etat à Romdeau. La majorité des humains les ayant reniés et même oubliés, seuls les haut-placés étaient au courant de leur statut de Dieux Créateurs.

Le jeune homme soupira: Monad avait sacrifié Mosque pour lui. Incapable de supporter les souvenirs d'Ergo, Monad avait été plongée dans un profond coma, incapable de défendre sa ville et ses habitants, incapable d'empêcher les guerriers de Romdeau de la ramener avec eux dans le plus grand secret, incapable de se défendre lorsque les scientifiques avaient commencé leurs expériences sur elle…

Mais ce soir-là… Peu après qu'il ait rejoint le quartier des immigrants, peu après avoir trouvé un travail stable, Vincent avait perdu connaissance, incapable de résister aux premiers battements de l'éveil. Alors, One avait compris où se cachait Ergo.  
Alors, Monad s'était réveillée.

Elle s'était échappée et avait tué de nombreuses personnes sur son passage, cherchant frénétiquement à la fois One et Ergo, incapable de rejoindre discrètement le premier, incapable de retrouver le second parmi la foule des habitants de Romdeau, fouillant dans le quartier des immigrants, revenant vers la ville,… Elle avait tué, encore, encore, et encore, inlassable, insatiable…

Puis, elle avait reconnu les battements de son coeur, son aura, son énergie,… Monad avait rejoint son âme-soeur, son enfant, son amour…

Pour le retrouver face à une néo-humaine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues… Et elle s'était sentie trahie: Ergo,… Non… Vincent l'avait oubliée… Et il était tombé amoureux d'une humaine…  
Monad avait essayé de le ramener à la raison mais il l'avait violemment repoussée et elle avait dû fuir pour ne pas être de nouveau capturée. Et elle était sûre d'avoir vu le pendentif qu'elle lui avait confié glisser sur le sol inondé de la salle de bains… Et elle en avait été rassurée: au moins, il avait gardé ce souvenir d'elle…

Vincent avait été faussement accusé de harcèlement, lui qui, après avoir retrouvé forme humaine, avait été retrouvé inconscient juste devant la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient affrontés. Monad avait dû attendre avant d'agir à nouveau, continuant simplement les meurtres, enragée, désespérée, triste,…

Et elle l'avait retrouvé dans ce centre commercial, l'avait poursuivi, tuant quiconque se mettait en travers de sa route, l'avait acculé. Avait tendu les bras:

- _Ergo… Mon enfant… Mon amour…_

Mais Vincent ne savait rien de tout cela… Vincent ne se souvenait de rien. Il la fuyait, lui tirait même dessus, fermait les portes sur elle, paniquait, hurlait…

Elle devait lui rendre ses souvenirs.  
Elle devait…

Mais l'humain face à elle s'était transformé en Proxy, en son Ergo bien aimé… Et, par simple instinct de survie, comme le dictait sa destinée prédite par One, il l'avait tuée.  
Il l'avait tuée et un large sourire sanguinaire avait étiré ses lèvres.

Et pourtant, alors que Monad fermait les yeux, sentant des larmes rouler sur son visage défiguré, elle avait vu les mêmes larmes couler le long des joues d'Ergo…  
Il ne l'avait pas oubliée… Pas tout à fait…

Mais elle devait lui rendre ses souvenirs… Elle devait… Elle voulait qu'il se rappelle d'elle…  
Elle… Elle devait…

Vincent inspira profondément et appuyé l'arrière de sa tête contre l'antenne derrière lui, calant son dos plus sûrement contre son appui: sans le savoir, il avait tué Monad. A la fois l'amour de sa vie et sa Créatrice. Et aussi, l'âme-soeur de One…

Ravagé, dévasté et enragé, One avait ensuite tout arrangé soit pour qu'on lui amène Vincent Law, soit pour qu'on le tue, lui qui « dérangeait l'ordre public et le système ». Une fois de plus, il avait manipulé les émotions d'un être faible. Donov était trop vieux, déjà gâché, il avait trouvé un meilleur pion…

Un pion haut placé qui avait perdu sa femme, leur enfant artificiel offert par la ville et leur enfant-autorave de compagnie lors du massacre du centre commercial…

Raoul Creed.  
Aucun pion n'aurait pu être plus parfait que celui-là. Un pion dévasté par la haine, le chagrin, le désespoir et l'envie de vengeance.  
Parfait.

One avait fait assassiner l'entourage de Vincent et immédiatement envoyé des troupes sur place: il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre. Il avait fui, emmenant avec lui, par pur hasard, la petite autorave portée disparue, infectée par le virus Cogito,…  
La petite autorave qu'il avait du inspecter quelques jours auparavant.  
Pino.

Tout avait été organisé par One. Il avait manipulé Raoul, s'était rendu à Mosque pour tuer le Gardien des souvenirs d'Ergo et y laisser son pendentif comme indice, l'avait attendu patiemment à Romdeau…

La suite, il la connaissait…

Il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, avait longuement erré dans Romdeau, dévastée par les combats opposants les autoraves et les néo-humains survivants, et il avait finit par rejoindre la salle du trône pour trouver le cadavre de Donov Mayer, tué par One…

Puis, Real et lui avaient rejoint la véritable salle du trône, là où l'attendait One. Ils s'étaient battus, Ergo sachant que ce combat mènerait inévitablement à la mort de l'un des deux opposants. Et il avait accompli sa destinée, sa mission, en tuant d'abord de nombreux Proxies sur sa route vers Mosque, puis en achevant son Créateur, son double,… Et ainsi, il avait accepté pleinement sa mission vengeresse. Il assisterait à la fin du monde. Et lorsque les Humains, les Créateurs reviendraient sur Terre, il s'occuperait de tuer les responsables de la destinée misérable des Proxies et des néo-humains.

Monad-2, elle qui avait été ramenée à la vie par Dédale en unissant les cellules Amrita de la Proxy et celles de Real, elle dont les sentiments pour Ergo, pour Vincent, n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce, l'avait supplié d'abandonner cette folie, cette idée d'obéir au destin qu'avait écrit One. elle l'avait pris par la main et emmené dans le ciel, lui montrant la lueur de la vie, la lumière sacrée…

-Le soleil…

Vincent cligna des yeux, légèrement ébloui par la lumière si chaude qui avait achevé One et certainement tué Monad-2… Quelle tristesse… Il se pinça l'arête du nez: Monad avait tenté de le convaincre de fuir avec elle, de laisser cette Terre derrière eux et de vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. Il avait failli céder. Abandonner sa souffrance, sa peine, son désespoir, son destin, sa mission,… Mais ensuite, le souvenir de real lui était revenu.

Et son amour pour elle, l'amour qu'éprouvait Vincent, l'avait empêché de fuir et d'oublier une nouvelle fois. L'amour que portait Vincent était plus fort que l'ancien amour que l'ancien Ergo vouait à la véritable Monad. Ce voyage l'avait métamorphosé, le fait d'air vécu en tant qu'humain parmi les humains lui avait fait comprendre bien des choses, lui avait littéralement ouvert les yeux,…  
Et son amour pour Real (et même pour Pino) avait fait de lui autre chose qu'une simple ombre, qu'un simple instrument de vengeance, qu'une simple copie…

Cette expérience avait fait de lui un être à part entière… L'Ergo Proxy créé par One et Monad était mort à Mosque ce jour-là…  
Désormais, Ergo n'était plus un enfant. Il avait grandi, était devenu plus mature, avait cessé d'être un enfant, jouet de son Créateur… Il était désormais capable de prendre ses propres décisions, de faire ses propres choix,…

Ergo et Vincent étaient devenus enfin une seule et même personne… Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ergo, grâce à Vincent, était devenu adulte et avait été capable d'accepter à la fois sa mission et son destin.

A ce moment-là, comme le vent se faisait légèrement plus fort, il entendit vaguement du bruit sur sa gauche. Un bruit de moteur…  
Alors que tous les néo-humains et autoraves avaient été décimés?!

Vincent tourna la tête et écarquilla des yeux surpris: des vaisseaux. C'étaient des vaisseaux.  
Ces trois vaisseaux ramenaient les Humains, les Créateurs sur Terre. Le « Projet Boomerang » était achevé.

Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, alors que la Terre de nouveau vierge entamait sa guérison, les Humains étaient de retour. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'il restait encore un Proxy debout.

Le 301ème Proxy et ses camarades survivantes…

Vincent se redressa: sur sa droite, il pouvait entendre le Centzon approcher. Real avait-elle survécu? Et Pino? L'attendaient-elles? Il esquissa un sourire: bien sûr qu'elles avaient survécu: qui conduirait le bateau si ce n'était pas le cas?

A présent, la véritable bataille contre les traîtres Créateurs pouvait commencer. Les bons Humains auraient la vie sauve, mais les Créateurs, ceux qui avaient créé les Proxies et leur avait destiné cette fin allaient payer.

Vincent ferma les yeux, le pendentif de One, son pendentif, cliquetant contre sa poitrine: le proverbe exprimait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer:

-Qui vivra verra…

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement:

-Je suis Ergo Proxy, l'envoyé de la mort en personne.

Et lorsque Vincent rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'une lumière bleue propre aux Proxies. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Le « Projet Ergo » pouvait commencer…

* * *

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu ;3

Je vais encore poster d'autres fanfics sur d'autres fandoms que Saint Seiya (#TheUnlimited) et vous pouvez être fiers de moi: avec ce fandom inconnu (pas Ergo Proxy hein, l'autre) j'ai réussi à me libérer de ma timidité pour les lemons! :D Vous verrez, vous verrez ;3

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt! :D


End file.
